All We Are (Every Day Is A Start)
by Sterolinelovely
Summary: Arielle Masen is a very unique immortal vampire, the only one left of her kind (or so she believes) who has the ability to wield powers unknown by many. When Stefan is captured, Arielle recruits his brother Damon to help find him, and learns that no matter how hard you try, your past always comes back to get you. (TVD universe, but does not follow the same order of events.)
1. Chapter 1

Well here you go guys, I hope you enjoy your reading!

**UPDATE: This chapter has had some changes made to it as of 8/20/2014**

**Summary: Arielle Masen is a very unique immortal vampire, the only one left of her kind (or so she believes), who has the ability to wield powers unknown by many. She knows of all the old histories, the whispers in the night, the ghost stories and the long buried pasts that were never known to exist. However, when she believes that her dear friend Stefan has been captured for an unknown reason, Arielle gets help from his brother Damon along with many of her other friends to find him, and finds out that no matter how hard you try, your past always comes back to get you,.**

Prologue:

"Whoa!" Stacey Turner shrieked, an undetermined fear in her eyes.

"Stacey? What's…" Swallowed in darkness was a prone form, laid motionless on the dirty and soiled ground.

"He's, he's dead Camille." Her voice shook, and Camille felt the fright in it. Grasping her arm, which was lying limp at her side, Camille dragged her away.

"Let's get out of here Stace. Now!" Her mind was running on overload, and a sense of horror was settling over her. Snatching her hand away, Stacey lurked back towards the body.

"No, I have to…" Craning her neck around the corner, Stacey peered into the small crummy area. It was empty. No body, nothing. Stumbling back, the feeling of being squeezed from the insides out came over Stacey, and she began to feel dizzy. "Camille-"

A horrifying scream arose from the dead quiet, and when Stacey turned, Camille was pinned against the wall. A tall man was leaning over her, a sadistic smile overtaking his face. Before she could blink, his mouth was over Camille's throat. A scream was forming in her own throat, when suddenly another figure came out of the darkness. She was thin, with a curvy figure, long dark hair curling down her body. Her face appeared through a sliver of light, with young, clear features that were set with indifference.

In a move so quick and sudden that it made her jump against the wall in fear; the woman gave a bone breaking blow to the man's side, disconnecting him from Camille.

"Well, well. If it isn't Damon Salvatore preying on the innocent. Nice little act you got going for you, playing dead and all. Though, to be honest, I would have just left your ass there."

Damon let go of Camille fully, and turned around to face the woman. Camille slumped to the ground, and Stacey nosily ran to her side, though neither Damon nor the girl paid her any attention. Inspecting Camille's neck, Stacey bit back the bile in her throat as she realized that he'd been drinking her blood. Propping Camille against her side-she was too weak to do it herself- Stacey pressed her hand against the wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"Aww, Arielle. I was only gonna take a sip." Rolling her eyes, the shapely woman, who was Arielle, stepped daintily towards Camille and Stacey. As she reached out towards her, Stacey shrank back, pushing away from her. Arielle's hand lowered onto Camille's neck, and within a few short, frightening seconds, she lifted her hand, Camille's neck perfectly healed, dried blood crusted over.

Shaking her head exasperated, Arielle turned to face Damon with a sassy undertone. "Just a sip?" Uncaring of his answer, she faced Stacey again. Leaning over Camille, who was wearily trying to sit up, she gave her a quick, stern look that caught Camille for only a few seconds. Without so much as a thought, her gaze was on Stacey. Nothing was said, but a feeling overcame her and she felt dizzy all over again. "Honestly Damon, do I always have to clean up your messes?"


	2. Chapter 2

****Summary: Arielle Masen is a very unique immortal vampire, the only one left of her kind (or so she believes), who has the ability to wield powers unknown by many. She knows of all the old histories, the whispers in the night, the ghost stories and the long buried pasts that were never known to exist. However, when she believes that her dear friend Stefan has been captured for an unknown reason, Arielle gets help from his brother Damon along with many of her other friends to find him, and finds out that no matter how hard you try, your past always comes back to get you.****

****UPDATE: This chapter has had some changes made to it as of 8/20/2014****

* * *

_**All We Are (Every Day Is A Start) by Matt Nathanson**_

_I tasted, tasted love so sweet  
And all of it was lost on me  
Bought and sold like property  
Sugar on my tongue_

_I kept falling over  
I kept looking backward  
I went broke believing  
That the simple should be hard_

"So, what's up with the check in? Need my help with something?" Damon's eyes bulged unceremoniously, and Arielle found herself embarrassed for him.

Leaning closer to him, Arielle shifted out of her prim and proper posture. "Why? Can't I just visit an old friend without needing something?" Munching on a fry in a very unladylike way, Arielle washed it down with her favorite liquor, bourbon.

Quirking an eyebrow, Damon noted her irregular actions. "I don't remember you acting so indecorous."

"Well, it shifts in the company of the less sophisticated." Arielle indicates his slouch and legs open wide.

"Hmm," Damon acknowledged. "but you wouldn't visit me for no reason. We're not friends." He spoke up, shifting back to their original conversation. Sipping his own liquor, Damon sent her a smirk that made her laugh.

"Yes, we aren't Damon. Maybe you have gotten a bit smarter." Downing the rest of her drink, Arielle eyed Damon smartly. "It's Stefan."

Inspecting her, Damon laughed. "What a shocker!"

Not objecting, Arielle just shrugged. "Isn't it always?"

"Hmm." Damon gulped down his drink, and nodded at her. "Yes, it always is."

Shaking her head, Arielle disregards his joking. This wasn't time for fun and games. "Seriously though Damon. I'm really worried about him. It's bad, really bad." Her voice shook with worry, and her hand began to shake as she clasped them together.

That took the laughter out of Damon. Sure his brother had his problems, but for Arielle to be this worried had to mean that something was really wrong. Something that had to do with much more than bloodlust issues. "What's going on?"

Sighing deeply, Arielle slapped a crisp bill onto the bar. A curvy, robust, caramel skinned woman turned towards them, dark curly hair swinging around her face.

"Well, well. How are you doing honey?"

Rolling her eyes, Arielle jumped up over the bar, sliding her feet onto the ground casually next to the woman in a move so sleek and smooth it seemed almost impossible. "Hey, Bree."

Catching her in a hug, Bree beamed. Pulling back, Arielle place a hand on her shoulder. "Have you talked Lee? I really need to get in touch with Lexi."

Nodding, Bree turned to look at Damon. "Trouble with Stefan I presume?"

Damon winked, giving her a kiss on the hand as he smirked at her.

"Yeah, I need Damon to help me, and when I learned that he was here in Georgia, I figured I could come by and visit an old friend, see if she could help me."

Bree pulled away from Arielle, snapping her fingers at a charming barkeep on the other end of the bar. Motioning Damon to come around the side, she waved them towards the back. "Tommy can take over. Let's go talk."

"Last I heard from Lee, him and Lexi were in a little town called Magnolia. He stated that they were going to try and stop by to see Stefan for him birthday in a few weeks."

The inside of Bree's office drowned out the sounds from the bar. The office itself was stuffed, filled with big puffy chairs scattered around, a wide, mahogany desk stacked high with papers, and long, glass display cases filled with many different objects lining the walls. Damon, who was nosily admiring the cases, picked at a hand carved vase.

Turning to look at him, Bree became quite flustered. "Don't touch that! It's 12th century from the Goryeo Dynasty!"

Receiving a short glimpse of the vase clattering to the ground, Arielle pulled the vase from Damon's hands, and set it back in place, her hands twitching slightly, but never coming into contact with the winsome antique.

"I hate when you do that." He glowered, lowering his hands away from the case, and back at his sides.

"Oh, what are we five?" Waving her hand at him, Arielle focused on Bree. "I think I know where they are. I need to see Lexi immediately."

As she began to get up, Bree held her back, and sat up herself. "Hold on, I want to help. What's wrong with Stefan? Is he off the rails again?"

Shaking her head, Arielle's curls bounced around her face. "No, it's not that. I received a vision of him yesterday. He was being held captive by someone. I tried calling him, but it was too late. He didn't answer, and…"

"Who?" Damon whirled around to face her, twisting away from the shelves.

"I have no idea. All I saw was darkness, but I could feel their power, the control they had over him, keeping him there. Whoever it is, they are a powerful being. It must be a witch."

Raising an eyebrow, Damon smirked at her. "That has never stopped you from destroying someone before, what do you need us for?"

"Because they are extremely powerful Damon. Much more powerful than I've ever encountered. I need you guys because it is going to take more than just me to take whoever has him down."

Snatching the phone off her desk, Bree dialed a number and waited as it rang. "Whoever has Stefan has him for a reason, and it won't be long before he is of no use to them anymore. You are going to need all the help you can get."

Grabbing hold of Arielle's hand, Damon pulled her up. "Well then we need to hurry. Arielle, c'mon let's go."

Shifting uncomfortably, Arielle stood. Stepping forward, Arielle looked back at Bree.

"I'm calling everyone I know. Stefan's helped a lot of people over the years, and so have you. They will all help you now to get Stefan back. You go, and get Lexi, I'll make sure people start heading to Mystic Falls to help out."

Smiling, Arielle raced to the door. "Thanks Bree. I owe you one."

Shaking her head as Arielle rushed off, Bree called out. "Forget about it! I'd do anything for you or Stefan!"

Sitting down, and securing the phone more firmly in her hand, Bree greeted the person on the other end.

"Hello, Klaus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Please review! I enjoy reading them very much, thank you!**


End file.
